


Till Infinity and Beyond

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Tony’s hands twitched and the plate fell with a clatter onto the ground and he mentally cursed, just in case his ever so sneaky five year old was lingering around him for some more juice pops, tear forming in his eye.He’ll admit it, he missed the kid to hell and back. He’d trade anything for him back, he wasn’t supposed to die. He was supposed to graduate college, get a job, become something, have a family with the girl that he totally likes but won’t admit. Not this.He sighed, you know what, maybe Lang was onto something.





	Till Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> It's an Endgame mood.

Tony hated doing the dishes. He really hated it. He hated being handed things, and he was basically handing himself a whole lot of things. But there was one thing that made it worth it. Where he was doing the dishes, there were a few photographs that the members of the Stark family greatly treasured. Besides the family photograph of the three living Starks, the only remaining Starks, he’d joke and then get a look of disapproval from his boss. 

Right next to it was another picture, but it was of Tony, and a young boy with an earnest, and one of the most brightest smiles, the curliest of hair, so curly, that it was adorable, and a giddy look on his face as they smiled for the camera, or well Happy, as they presented the Stark Internship that Peter had officially received. 

_ Peter. _ Tony looks away for a second, hands lowering automatically as he vividly remembers the boy who was always bustling with energy, and just wanted to do the right thing. Why Captain America didn’t seize the boy as his protege was beyond his understanding, but the boy made his feelings on Tony, about how he chose to be the good guy from what he was, and how he worked so hard to make the world a better place. 

Needless to say, Tony was very fond, and quite lucky that he had taken the boy under his wing. There was something promising about him, what he didn’t know, that made him select the fourteen-year-old boy for Germany. 

And the two had bonded ridicoulsely well. 

From what started out as a mentor/protege relationship, blossomed a father/son relationship that made Tony feel more human and whole than he did in his entire life. He saw aspects of Peter in himself, and other qualities that made equally worthy. And did he mention adorable? That kid was the most precious thing in the entire world. 

_ “Mister Stark?” The teen stood there anxiously, contemplating whether or not he should continue his course of action. Tony turned around with a genuine smile on his face, “Petey, what did I tell you about calling me that? It makes me feel older than I already am, please, Tony.” Peter smirked, but it looked more like a smiling toddler as he spoke, “Mister Tony?” Tony chuckled, gesturing the boy over to his workspace, “What’s up kiddo, something’s on your mind, and I want ins.” Peter rolled his eyes, “You sound like an overexcited VSCO girl.” Tony flashed him a look, “What’s a VSCO girl?” Peter shook his head solemnely, “You’re so better off not knowing. I wanted to ask you something.” Tony nodded, prodding the boy to continue. Peter spoke, “I, um, need help with a math problem? If you’re too busy I understand.” Tony stopped the boy before he could continue his rambling speaking fondly, “Peter, you know I’m always open to help you right? Any time, any day, I’m all yours.” He wrapped an arm around Peter affectionately, “So, let’s see what this math problem is all about.”  _

And that was only the beginning. 

Fast forward three weeks:

_ Tuesdays were lab days. Well, every day was lab day, but Tuesdays were Tony’s favorite days, second to Saturday only because May had to work the entire night shift so he could keep Peter all to himself. Not that he was going to let the boy go home alone. Peter, who was usually a fluffy ball of energy was walking with his feet shuffled and his head dipped down. And he was sniffling. Sniffling Peter was never a good thing. Tony raised his head to try and analyze the situation, and then Peter  _ completely melted  _ into Tony’s expectant arms. _

_ Tony accepted the weight, leaning back onto the stool to better adjust, softly rocking the sobbing boy. He let Peter bury his face in his shoulder, and he rubbed soft circles on Peter’s back. He held him tight and spoke softly, “What happened Peter? Talk to me, I’ll help you make it better. Remember, that’s what I do, I fix things. Talk to me Underoos.” The teenager softly hiccuped and Tony swore he could feel his heartstrings be pulled as he replied, “Mister Stark? Why are people so mean?” Tony could only look down at the tear-streaked boy and ask, “What do you mean buddy?” He added a quip just to try and make Peter feel somewhat better, “And, what did I tell you about that Mister Stark nonsense, please, Tony.” Peter only clung tighter to the older man whispering, “Please don’t leave me.” Tony slowly stood up and sat on the floor, leaning his back against a cabinet, “I’m not going to leave you, Peter, I’d have to die first, which you know that Rhodey wouldn’t let it happen. You've stuck with me Underoos, whether you like it or not.”  _

_ Peter only gripped Tony’s shirt material speaking, “The kids at school were so mean Mister Stark.” The waterworks returned. Peter spoke through his cries, “They kept saying awful things! That I was so weak and stupid and skinny and they just wouldn’t leave me alone!” He threw his arms around Tony’s neck hugging him like he was the last thing on the planet. Tony ran a hand through Peter’s curls, knowing it was something that calmed him down and within seconds his cries had turned to soft whimpers and sniffles. Tony leaned even more back, “You’re not any of those things, Petey, you’re the most kindest, smartest, and bravest boy I know in the world. Hell, I’d be surprised if you couldn’t carry Thor’s hammer, you’re worth so much more than you know. I’ve got you, and as I long have you, you’re going to be okay. _

Those words did not age like fine wine.

_ He didn’t want the kid to be dragged into this mess, he should be in school, or whatever he was doing. But he knew the kid, telling him no would only provoke him to do something crazily but incredibly heroic and Tony had enough grey hairs from that kid so he ordered the kid, “Go help the wizard!”  _

_ He had the kid, he made sure no one hurt him, giving the wizard a look when he said that he wouldn’t hesitate to let either him or the kid die for the stone. Tony wanted to argue with the wizard, don’t give it up for me, but please, save him, but this wizard was more of a prick, and they had a bigger issue on hand.  _

_ He didn’t know why the wizard went against his own words and gave up the time stone for his life, it would have been okay if he was gone, but hearing the cry from Peter made him look away as tears bubbled in his eyes. Thanos went to Wakanda, where Tony could imagine the rest of the Avengers, not the ex-Avengers, they were all Avengers at heart.  _

_ He knew they lost before people starting turning to dust.  _

_ But he never would have expected Peter, the boy who had done no wrong, and was incapable of doing so began to crumble. It was sick, and horrifying and Tony needed to throw up anywhere but the kid was stumbling reaching out for him as he was dying, and he wasn’t going to let the kid die alone and scared.  _

_ He stumbled, speaking panic into his tone, “Mister Stark? I don’t want to go, sir, I don’t want to go, please!” His voice was urgent and begging and for the first time, Tony Stark couldn’t fix something. It burned and crushed his soul.  _

_ He caught the boy just as he had done numerous times before speaking confidently, “Hey, you’re okay, you’re fine, it’s okay, remember, I’ve got you, you’re going to be okay. The teenager, his teenager clutched Tony like he was a lifeline speaking softly, “I’m sorry Mister Stark”, and within seconds was mere dust.  _

_ Tony’s blood ran cold agape as Peter’s ashes were on his hand ohmygodohmygodwhatthefuckdoidonow. He needed to curse, he needed a drink, he needed someone to smack him and tell him that this was all a horrible dream. But the pitiful look on the blueish purple cyborg lady served as a constant reminder of what just happened and damn him.  _

Tony’s hands twitched and the plate fell with a clatter onto the ground and he mentally cursed, just in case his ever so sneaky five year old was lingering around him for some more juice pops, tear forming in his eye. 

He’ll admit it, he missed the kid to hell and back. He’d trade anything for him back, he wasn’t supposed to die. He was supposed to graduate college, get a job, become something, have a family with the girl that he totally likes but won’t admit. Not this. 

He sighed, you know what, maybe Lang was onto something. 


End file.
